


It's Alright, Love

by Introvertedintellect350



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan Fluff, Captain Swan - Freeform, Emma Has Nightmares, F/M, Inspired By Tumblr, Kinda, Not Really Character Death, Storybrooke, Tumblr Prompt, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, captainswan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6872494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introvertedintellect350/pseuds/Introvertedintellect350
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma has a nightmare and is so rattled by it that she seeks out Killian for comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Alright, Love

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Person A and Person B of your OTP share an apartment building Person B has a nightmare and is really rattled by it. They get out of bed and walk down the hallway to Person A's room. Person B walks into their apartment to find Person A already awake. Person B tells A that they had a nightmare, and A scoots over to let B curl up beside them and they end up falling asleep like that.

Emma woke with a scream ripping out of her throat, tears pooling in her eyes and her body slick with sweat. Oh God, another nightmare. Probably the worst one yet. This time she had been back on the beanstalk with Killian, scaling it to get to the compass, defeating a giant in the process. Except in this twisted version her subconscious had created, Killian had gotten fatally wounded by the giant, and then thrown off the beanstalk. Tears streaked down her face as she recalled him screaming her name among foul curses, his body disappearing down through the clouds. She remembered leaping after him, sobbing as she fell, sure of their death. The last thing that she saw before waking, was his body splayed out and broken on the ground, before the ground came rushing up at her too, and she screamed, then an explosion of pain – both emotionally and physically - then it all went black. Emma ran her hands down her face then through her blonde hair and tried to still her trembling body. _It was just a nightmare, Emma. _She told herself, wiping away her tears and settling back into her bed. _It was just a nightmare. _____

____Twenty minutes later of restless tossing and turning, she finally got up, too rattled to sleep. She had to see Killian. Checking the clock on her nightstand before swinging her legs out of bed, she saw that it was three twenty-four in the morning. Hopefully he wouldn’t mind her barging in._ _ _ _

____Emma walked out of her room and down the second floor hallway of Granny’s Bed and Breakfast towards Killian’s room. She didn’t even bother knocking before walking right in. In doing so, she ran into him. And immediately broke into tears. “K-Killian what are you doing awake? I had a nightmare and c-couldn’t sleep and so I came to see you and you’re actually aliv-“ Her babbling was cut off when she was pulled gently against him, her face burying into his nightshirt._ _ _ _

____“Shh, Emma, it’s okay. You’re fine, everything’s fine. I’m here and you’re safe, love.” He whispered to her gently, stroking her hair and holding her close. She tried to control her sobs of relief but found that she couldn’t, so she just let herself cry for a few minutes. Then finally she stepped back and looked up at him, giving him a wobbly, teary-eyed smile._ _ _ _

____“Thank you,” She whispered. “Can I stay the rest of the night?” Now that she’d gotten over the worst of her fear and knew that he was alright and so was she, she felt slightly ridiculous. But Killian didn’t seem to mind, and his comfort was keeping her terror at bay._ _ _ _

____“Always, Swan.” He gave her a heart-melting smile and proceeded to scoop her up into his arms. She had no strength to protest, so she let him carry her back to his bed. His hook lay on the nightstand on the right side of the bed, and his lamp was on. He set her down gently on the bed, and then slid in next to her, hugging her up against him. She curled up into his arms willingly and closed her eyes._ _ _ _

____“Thank you,” She whispered again, tilting her face up to his. He smiled back down at her and brought his lips gently to hers._ _ _ _

____“You’re welcome.” He murmured after pulling away. Emma kept her eyes closed and relaxed against his chest, feeling and hearing the steady rhythm of his heartbeat against her ear. It lulled her to sleep and she was slipping into a peaceful rest within seconds, thoughts of her nightmare sliding from her mind and being replaced with how grateful she was to have Killian Jones as a friend, comforter, and lover._ _ _ _


End file.
